Boats
Bob and Steve Model Series= Bob and Steve Bob and Steve are two barges that are used at Knapford Harbour. They are used for hauling various kinds of cargo, like hay, China clay, crates of treacle, stone or coal. Diesel 10 once plunged into one of these barges hauling sludge, after falling off the Big Dipper in pursuit of Thomas and Lady. Livery Bob and Steve's hulls are painted black and their decks are painted red. Their names are painted on their bows in white. Appearances Trivia * The name "Steve" may be a reference to assistant director and model supervisor, Stephen "Steve" Asquith. Whereas the name "Bob" could either be a reference to producer, Robert "Bob" D. Cardona, or art director, Robert "Bob" Gauld-Galliers. The Jetty Model Series= The Jetty The Jetty is a railway barge used for transferring rail-based transport such as trucks across the Callan Pond. It is old, weathered and rotted and has not been used for a long time, a railway line is now build around it. Thomas once crashed into it, causing the jetty to send him straight to the other side and sink. Appearance The Queen of Sodor Model Series= The Queen of Sodor The Queen of Sodor is a leaky old barge and is the biggest barge on Sodor. James was once tricked by Gordon into taking her to the scrapyards. James accidentally crashed the barge's smokestack through a low-hanging pipe, sending sludge all over the barge and the rails. Appearance She has yet to appear. K 91 Model Series= K 91 K 91 is a steam-powered coastal barge that once resided at Arlesburgh Harbour and Knapford Harbour. Appearances Mail Boat Model Series= Mail Boat The Mail Boat brings mail to Sodor from the Mainland. Henry then takes the mail to Brendam for Thomas and Percy to deliver across the Island. Appearances Coast Guard Model Series= Coast Guard Coast Guard is the name of a small vessel that once resided at the seaside town of Arlesburgh. Its model was recycled from the Coast Guard that appeared in Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS. In the Engine Friends miniseries, the Coast Guard's model appeared to remain unmodified and even retained its original name on the rear of its hull. In the Amazing Adventures and Skarloey Railway Stories miniseries, the model was repainted grey and was heavily modified. Appearances Katherine Model Series= Katherine Katherine is the name of small shrimper. She can be found at Lakeside, Arlesburgh Harbour and Norramby Fishing Village. Katherine's model was recycled from one of the shrimpers that appeared in Thomas & Friends' sister show, TUGS, with some modifications, like her megaphones removed and her superstructure repainted from red to white. Appearances Jacqueline Model Series= Jacqueline Jacqueline is the name of a small fishing boat that once resided at Lakeside, Tidmouth Beach, Tidmouth Harbour and the Fishing Village. Appearances Trivia * Jacqueline's hull was recycled from one of the Shrimpers that appeared in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' sister series, TUGS. It was then modified with a new wheelhouse. Old T. Model Series= Old T. Old T. is the name of a small self-propelled barge that once resided at Lakeside and Tidmouth Harbour. Appearances Judith Model Series= Judith Judith is the name of a small fishing boat that once resided at Lakeside and Tidmouth Harbour. Appearances S12 FH Model Series= S12 FH S12 FH is a steam-powered coastal barge that once resided at the Norramby Fishing Village. Appearances Trivia * S12 FH's model was modified from K 91. AC. 3929 CGI Series= |-|Model Series= AC. 3929 AC. 3929 ''' is a fishing boat, which commonly resides at Norramby Fishing Village. It has also been seen at Brendam Docks, Arlesburgh Harbour and Harwick. It appeared frequently until the CGI Series, but came back the same time the fishing village returned. Appearances Other Fishing Boats CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Other Fishing Boats There are various different types of fishing boats ranging from different sizes that have been seen around Knapford Harbour, Brendam Docks, Tidmouth Harbour, Norramby Fishing Village, Arlesburgh, The Lighthouse, Harwick, Three Tier Bridge, Lakeside and Tidmouth Beach. Trivia * Many of these boats were recycled from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends' sister series, TUGS. These include the Coast Guard, the Shrimpers, the Schooners and the fishing boats. Alyssa Model Series= Alyssa '''Alyssa is a small open-wheelhouse tugboat that once resided at Brendam Docks. Livery Alyssa has a black and red hull with a white line separating the two colours, a cream superstructure, light brown wheelhouse and a red funnel with a black top. Appearances She has yet to appear. Krystyna Model Series= Krystyna Krystyna is a small boat that only appeared in a flashback in the first season episode Memories. Its name is painted in white on its hull, and "Harbour" is painted on its broadside and rear. The Fat Controller used Krystyna in order to reprimand Percy when the trucks pushed him into the sea. Appearances Trivia * Krystyna carries the "Red Ensign", a flag used the Royal Navy and British Merchant Seamen originating from the early 17th century. Lakesider III Model Series= Lakesider III *'Builder': Hepple & Co. *'Built': 1914 Lakesider III is a paddlewheel steam tugboat, which lives and works at Lakeside on the Skarloey Railway. It was once sent to work at Tidmouth Harbour. Lakesider III's model was recycled from O.J. who appeared in Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends' sister show; TUGS. In late 2012, prior to being sold to the Star Tugs Trust, Lakesider III's wheelhouse was replaced with O.J's head. The model was later purchased by the Star Tugs Trust in early 2013, where it was refitted with O.J.'s funnel and glasses. Basis Lakesider III is based on Eppleton Hall. Livery Lakesider III's hull is painted black and its superstructure is painted white. Its funnel is painted both black and white. Appearances Lucinda CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Lucinda Lucinda is a twin screw harbour tugboat that is often moored at Brendam Docks. It was first seen in the model series and has made it into CGI. Basis Lucinda is based on a twin screw harbour tug named Imara, later renamed Perseverance when entering Royal Naval service, built in 1931 by Fleming & Ferguson, Paisley. It was scrapped in 1960. Livery Lucinda has a black and red hull with a white line separating the two colours, a cream superstructure, and a red funnel with a black top. Category:Watercraft Category:Nonrail Characters